El honor de dos hermanos
by erick2013ericktrujillocarreonerick2013
Summary: esta es la historia de como un samurai y un ninja conocieron a zootopia estos seran amigos o enemigos? pues hay que verlo
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno amigos amigas estamos en una nueva historia y porque porque soy haci de chulo la verdad ahora si neta terminare las historias en otro capítulo les aclarare cuantos capítulos tendrán cada historia bueno sin más que decir sin más parloteo comencemos con esto** **habrá sipping ejem** **bueno esto será un crosover de overwatch y zootopia me la juego si no tiene éxito me vale un pepino la seguire subiendo**

CAPITULO 1: ´´Con cada muerte viene el honor´´ ´´si incluso sacrifico mi cuerpo, nunca sacrificare mi honor´´

Estaba una noche en Japón una silueta oscura humanoide estaba saltando de techo en techo de las casas cuando paro el techo de una casa donde daba la luz de la luna se pudo ver un ser humanoide con una armadura plateada en su hombreras de metal tiene unos círculos color verde un casco que termina en punta con un visor verde integrado una banda detrás de su casco que se mueve fluidamente con el viento de la noche y dos fundas en la parte trasera de su cintura que tienen espadas de color verde al igual que algunos toques de su armadura este estaba viendo la calles del lugar viendo que no allá problemas cuando escucho ruidos de disparos detrás de él fue a revisar que pasaba bajo cuando fue a ver sé quedó confundido ya que los que parecían los delincuentes estaban abatido este se preguntó quién o que lo había hecho cuando sus instintos le advirtieron de algo este desenfundo su espada y apunto detrás dé el creyendo que alguien lo atacaría pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio de quien se trataba

Sujeto 1 **:** Valla genji te has vuelto lento –este dijo mientras la espada del otro estaba en su cuello

Genji: No soy lento, es solo que tú estabas más cerca –este dijo retirando la espada del otro

Sujeto 1: Así es como saludas a tu hermano –este dijo sobándose el cuello

Genji: Vamos hanzo –este dijo pero sintió que algo vibraba en su bolsillo tracero vio que era Winston llamando a su comunicador este contesto- que es lo que quieres –este dijo en un tono frio

Hanzo: ¿No es ese mono? –este dijo para acercarse al comunicador de su hermano

Winston: Te escuche hanzo, no soy un mono soy un gorila –este dijo en un tono enojado mientras hanzo hacia una pequeña risa con la boca cerrada- no importa te llamamos a ti y a hanzo pero él no tiene un comunicador –este se lo quedo mirando

Hanzo: Soy más a papel escrito a mano –este dijo con una mirada seria

Winston: Como sea necesito que vengan les tengo una misión, una que requiere habilidad, resistencia, agilidad y sigilo y pe

pensé que ustedes serían los ideales –dijo con una sonrisa

Genji: Pero, ¿Cómo llegamos hasta alla? –pregunto

Winston: Tranquilos alguien especial pasara por ustedes –este dijo colgando la comunicación

Hanzo: Aun no me acostumbro a el –este dijo mirando a su hermano

Genji: ¿La parte de que habla o de que es un genio? –este también mirándolo

Después de eso esperaron unos minutos mientras hablaban de cosas de su familia sobre lo que les acontesería el futuro cuando vieron que llego una nave esta aterrizo en frente de estos en una calle bastante amplia su compuerta trasera se abrió dejando ver a una chica de cabello café unos lentes color amarillo miel transparentes un saco café con el logo de la bandera de Inglaterra en los costados un aparato blanco bastante grueso en su pecho con un circulo azul que parece un chaleco guantes en su antebrazo unos contenedores compactos para lo que parecen sus armas un mallón amarillo con algunas con unas correas en sus piernas y unos tenis con protuberancias amarillas debajo de estos esta les saludo con una sonrisa

Sujeto 1: ¡Genji!, ¡Hanzo! Cuanto tiempo –esta dijo alegremente

Genji: Hola tracer –este dijo saludando con la mano

Hanzo: Tienes razón cuanto tiempo –este dijo con una sonrisa

Tracer: Vamos ya saben que a winston no le gusta esperar –esta dijo para entrar al asiento del piloto para después genji y hanzo entraran igual

Después de unos minutos hablando de como la habían pasado llegaron a la base donde se encontraba winston, aterrizaron en frente de la puerta abierta de un hangar y de este salía un gorila, este tiene unos lentes una placa de metal que cubre su frente y parte de su cara unas protuberancias de metal que tapan sus oídos como audífonos lleva un traje de color negro y arriba de este una armadura que cubre la parte pectoral parte de su cuello sus ante brazos sus hombros sus pantorrillas sus espinillas y toda su espalda también tiene guantes de color negro tanto en las manos con toques amarillos como en los pies y de la armadura de su espalda sale unas protuberancias largar que son sus propulsores este salio para recibirlos, estos bajan de la nave

Winston: Bienvenidos –este dijo con una sonrisa

Genji: Un gusto volverte a ver –este dijo mirándolo

Hanzo: Es bueno volver a ver –este le dijo mientras sonreía

Winston: Vengan les tengo que dar unas cosas para la misión que harán –este dijo para entrar al almacén junto con los otros

En la lejanía de ay se encontraba una silueta alta delgada pero esbelta con un mechón de cabello detrás de su cabeza que llegaba hasta el piso al lado otra sombra más robusta que la parte superior parecía normal a eception de la inferior que esta no estaba solo estaba una estela de humo color negro uno de ellos estaba mirando la base con la mira de su francotirador mientras el otro solo miraba con su vista la silueta femenina se levante de su posición para después irse seguido de la sombra masculina

Winston: Ahora les presento la base de OVERWATCH, no a cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos pero tiene unas mejoras –este dijo mostrando una base de color blanco a eception de algunas maquinas azules otras verdes y amarillas

Genji: En cierta parte me alegra volver –este dijo contemplando la base

Hanzo: Y bueno ¿Qué misión quieres que hagamos? –este dijo directo al grano

Winston: Oh cierto si la misión, los he llamado para una misión de reconocimiento trate de llamar a otros agentes pero me dijeron que están muy ocupados como para hacer la misión entonces los llame a ustedes y por lo que veo accedieron –este dijo para ir y escribir con un teclado en su computadora

Genji: No accedimos solo te hicimos de venir hasta aquí para ver qué es lo querias –este le dijo en un tono algo molesto

Winston: Vamos chicos solo es un favor no puede ser tan malo ¿Qué dicen? Por los viejos tiempo –este tratando de animarlos

Hanzo: Yo voy después de todo necesito algo de emoción de vez en cuando –dijo mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa con la boca cerrada

Genji: *suspiro* esta bien… acepto la misión –este dijo pero de mala gana

Tracer: ¡Genial! ¿puedo ir yo también? –esta pregunto con una sonrisa infantil

Winston: No tracer ya sabemos lo que pasa si vas a una misión de sigilo –este le recordó

Tracer: ohhhhh vamos –esta dijo triste

Winston: ¡No! Bueno como le iba diciendo su misión de reconocimiento será viajar a otra dimensión –este dijo

Hanzo y Genji: ¿¡Queeeee!? –estos se sorprendieron

Winston: Como lo dije iran a otra dimensión –este dijo mientras seguía tecleando

Genji: Pe-pero eso es imposible –este dijo incrédulo

Hanzo: Tiene razón genji eso es imposible –este dijo mirando al gorila

Winston: Es cierto es imosible pero no para mí, gracias a mi inteligencia o logrado construir un portal pero no lo he explorado es por eso que les pido ese favor

Genji: ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? –pregunto

Winston: Porque el portal necesita que alguien lo opere desde los controles para mantenerlo abierto y no creo que ustedes puedan manejarlo –este dijo en tono serio

Hanzo: Ok vamos de una vez mientras más rápido lo hagamos más rápido terminaremos –este dijo poniéndose al lado de lo que parecía el portal

Winston: Ok pero antes de ir déjenme darles esto –les dio un objeto parecido al de genji

Genji: Pero yo tengo uno –este reprocho

Winston: Lose pero estos son especiales ya que me permitirán comunicarme con ustedes atravéz de las dimensiones y ustedes entre si –este dijo apretando un botón haciendo que el portal se encendiera este parecía un remolino color azul con el centro blanco- ¿estan listos? –les pregunto

Genji y Hnazo: si –afirmaron

Tracer: Entonces que esperan –esta dijo empujándolos al portal

Winston: Tracerrr –este dijo regañándola

Tracer: upss –esta dijo para teletranportarse lejos de hay

Hanzo y Genji: ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –estos gritaban mientras estaban dentro del portal hasta que cayeron en una zona fría

Hanzo: Ouch, tracer me las pagara –este dijo sobándose la cabeza

Genji: ¿Dónde estamos? –pregunto mientras miraba a su alrededor pero nada más vio nieve

Hanzo: Estamos en una zona nevada al parecer –este dijo para frotarse las mano por el frio

Genji: Mira un camino –este dijo apuntando a una carretera- si la seguimos talvez nos guie a una ciudad o pueblo –este dijo para levantarse

Hanzo: Ok vamos –este dijo para levantarse como el ninja y ambos se fueron caminando siguiendo el camino

Mientras caminaban vieron unas luces a lo lejos del camino estos pensaron que era un automóvil pero se equivocaron era un camión(exactamente un tráiler) estos se quedaron hay pensando que este se detrendria pero no fue hací estos estaban a punto de ser atropellados pero genji en un reflejo empujo a hanzo fuera del camino recibiendo el impacto de este mismo el tráiler paro en seco sabiendo que atropello algo, hanzo se levanto y fue corriendo a socorrer a su hermano cuando lo miro no lo pudo creer genji tenía el casco roto dejando ver un ojo y parte de su cara, el conductor del tráiler se bajo hanzo se enojo e iba a arreglar cuentas con el conductor pero se paro en seco al ver que se trataba de un cerdo que caminaba en 2 patas y vestia como humano el cerdo retrocedio unos pasos este subio a su camión y se volvió a bajar pero este tenía algo entre sus mano era una pistola pero con un dardo hanzo trato de acercarse

Cerdo: Quedate hay o disparo –este dijo ya muy asustado, hanzo se quedo con la boca abierta porque el animal podía hablar

Hanzo: Tranquilo no te are daño –este se acerco pero el cerdo le disparo un dardo este no pudo reaccionar porque tenía la guardia baja este pensó que lo resistiría pro empeso a sentir los efectos del sedante- que, ¿que era eso? –pregunto

El cerdo no respondio solo se subio a su camión y tomo la radio y este trataba de comunicar con la policía

*policía necesito ayuda me he topado con unos seres extraños necesito ayuda* fue lo único que escucho el arquero antes de quedar dormido por el sedante

 **ACABAAA BUENO CHICOS AQUÍ ACABA EL EPISODIO DE ESTA HISTORIA PORQUE AGO HISTORIA CADA 2 POR 3 XD PORQUE QUIERO :V OK NO PERO ENCERIO COMENTEN QUE LE A PARECIDO Y ADIOSSS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno chicos estamos con un nuevo episodio de esta historia sé que es pronto pero bueno no sin más que decir empecemos**

CAPITULO 2: Bienvenidos a Zootopia

Hanzo había despertado pero este se encontraba en un espacio por lo que este se pregunto dónde estaba

Hanzo: ¿Dónde estoy?, será un sueño –este se cuestiono pero se dio cuenta de que no llevaba ni su arco ni sus flechas- ¿¡Y mi arco y flechas!? –este se preocupo pese que sabia pelear sin su arco y flechas lo hacían vulnerable

Este camino sin rumbo hasta que vio una luz verde a metros de el era genji este le daba la espalda este iba a correr hacia el pero se detuvo al ver un cuerpo tirado en frente de su hermano este dijo

Genji: Creíste que eras mi hermano… creíste que te iba a perdonar –este dijo en tono enojado para sacar una shuriken darse la vuelta y lanzarlos a hanzo este los esquivo dando una voltereta en horizontal cuando se puso de pie sintió un dolor agudo y punzante es el estomago solo para ver que genji le había clavado su catana pequeña la sangre recorría la espada y terminando por gotear en el mango es samurái se acerco al oído de su víctima para susurrarle *adiós hanzo* dijo para quitarle la espada mientras hanzo caía y decía mientras muere *hermano* este dijo para luego despertar de golpe respirando fuertemente y sudando después de unos segundos se tranquilizo después del alboroto examino donde se encontraba este era un cuarto blanco algunas maquinas por lo que dedujo que era un hospital, se dio cuenta de que llevaba sus ropas tampoco su arco o flechas este vio una mesa delante de su cama con su vestimenta pero sin sus armas

Hanzo: ¿Qué paso? Lo único que recuerdo fue genji… ¡genji! –este dijo para quitarse la bata este era un gi de color negro pero descubriendo la parte izquierda dejando ver un tatuaje un guantelete de metal en el antebrazo derecho una cinta en la cintura de color azul con un gran nudo detrás con 2 bolsas y una cantimplora unos pantalones que llegan a las rodillas una armadura de las rodillas hasta los pies una liga amarrada al pelo haciendo forma de flor de loto y un mechón en arriba de su frente cuando termino de vestirse se propuso a encontrar a genji abrió la puerta de la habitación pero cuando lo hizo vio a un tejón con lentes y bata blanca un zorro y una coneja estos con uniforme azul, se quedaron viendo hasta que hanzo cerró la puerta

Hanzo: Rayos me olvide de ellos –este dijo para mirar una ventana, se dirigió a ella para abrirla pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta dejando entrar a la coneja y al zorro con las armas tranquilizantes en sus patas apuntándole

Coneja: ¡alto hay¡ -dijo pero este no le hizo caso y disparo pero el dardo fallo y salió por la ventana

Zorro: Rápido zanahorias tenemos que atraparlo –este saliendo corriendo igual que judy

Hanzo estaba sujetándose en el borde que tenía el edificio este fue de ventana a ventana tratando de buscar a su hermano pero este solo encontró algunos animales como conejos. Leones, zorros, leopardos etc. Bingo dijo en su mente porque había encontrado a su hermano pero este tenía compañía ya que él estaba en el suelo en pose de meditación hablando con varias crías de animales acompañados de una leona, hanzo abrió la ventana pero cuando lo hizo genji se levanto rápidamente y saco 3 shurikens de su mano derecha apuntando a la ventana los niños retrocedieron pero estos vieron que una criatura parecida al ninja entro, genji se tranquilizo al ver de quien se trataba

Hanzo: ¿Cuándo dejaras de hacer eso? –este dijo con una sonrisa

Genji: Hermano –este dijo en un tono feliz para que los 2 tomaran los hombros del otro y pegaran sus frentes cerrando sus ojos se acomodaron luego de unos segundos

Hanzo: tenemos que salir de aquí tenemos que avisar a winston –este dijo buscando el comunicador pero este se altero al descubrir que no lo tenía- no tengo el comunicador –este empezó a preocuparse

Genji: Déjame…tampoco lo tengo –este dijo. Hanzo: y ¿tus catanas?. Genji: Tambien me las quitaron –este dijo decepcionado

Leona: Di-disculpa ¿Quién es él? –pregunto ella llamando la atención de los 2

Genji: Perdón donde están mis modales él es hanzo mi hermano, hermano ella es karen –este dijo formalmente

Hanzo se acerco a ella dando una reverencia haciendo que esta se sonrojara

Hanzo: Es un honor karen - este mientras reverenciaba

Karen: Gra-gracias –esta dijo aun sonrojada

Genji: Ok ahora tenemos que encontrar nuestras cosas –este dijo

Luego entro a la habitación la misma coneja de antes pero el zorro no estaba esta les apunto a las criaturas con su arma de dardos

Coneja: Alto hay oh disparo –esta amenazo

Genji: Tranquila venimos en paz no te aremos daño –este dijo tratando de calmarla

Hanza: Señorita por favor baje su arma –este dijo acercándose

Karen: Oficial hopps no dispare ellos no son hostiles –esta le dijo pero judy seguía insegura de repente un león pequeño se le acerco y la miro con ojos tiernos

Pequeño león: Por favor señorita ello no hicieron nada malo déjelos ir –este dijo casi llorando

Judy: *suspiro* ok pero necesito que vengan –esta dijo sacando unas esposas

Genji y hanzo: Esta bien –estos aceptaron ya que no les gusta pelear innecesariamente pero había un problema judy solo tenía unas esposas pero en ese momento llego el zorro de pelaje rojo de ojos verdes

Judy: Nick qué bueno que llegas préstame tus esposas -esta dijo para tomarlas y esposar al que faltaba- llévate al grandulón yo al otro –esta dijo para llevarse a hanzo mientras Nick se puso nervioso porque tenía que llevarse al que parecía robot que le daba algo de miedo

Después de eso se los llevaron pasando por todo el hospital creando miradas de los animales unas de curiosidad y otras de miedo muchos tomaban foto y otros videos salieron del edificio atrayendo aun más la atención pero rápido se subieron a su patrulla aunque hanzo y genji apenas cabían por alto que los 2 estaban fue un recorrido silencioso hasta que llegaron a la ZPD bajaron para entrar cuando entraron pareció que el tiempo se detuvo por que todos los animales se le quedaron viendo judy y Nick avanzaron con estos a la recepccion donde estaba un leopardo obeso algo que les dio un poco de risa a los hermanos este leopardo se asusto por la apariencia de estos extraños pero nick hablo

Nick: Benjamín dile al jefe bogo que llegamos con los sospechosos –este le dijo

Benjamín: Ok llévenlos a la sala de interrogación –este les dijo para comer una dona

Se llevaron a los hermanos a la sala de interrogación esperaban mientras esperaban al jefe bogo cuando la puerta se abrio dejando ver a un gran búfalo enorme este tenía una expresión enojada este se sentó junto a los oficiales para empezar las preguntas

Bogo: Empecemos ¿Cuáles son sus nombres completos y qué edad tienen? –pregunto

Genji: Soy genji shimada y tengo 35 años de edad –dijo

Hanzo: yo soy hanzo shimada tengo 38 años –respondió

Judy: son ¿hermanos? –dijo sorprendida

Hanzo: Así es –afirmo

Bogo: Ok ya, ¿De dónde vienen?

Estos se miraron entre si ya que no sabían que responder no podin decirles que vienen de otra dimensión así que se le ocurrió algo a hanzo

Hanzo: Venimos de Japón -este dijo esperando que lo creyeran

Nick: Wow genial por ustedes siempre quise ir allá –dijo

Bogo: ¿Son depredadores o presas? –estos no sabían que responder solo dijeron

Ganzo: Supongo que por nuestras habilidades depredadores -respondió

Bogo: bueno bienvenidos a zootopia, creo que esto es suyo –este dijo poniendo una mochila en la mesa estos la abrieron dejando ver sus armas- cuando los encontramos tenían esto tengan cuidado pueden herir a alguien –este dijo para retirase de la habitación

Hanzo y genji se equiparon con sus armas mientras nick y judy los veían genji saco sus catanas para moverlas en el aire y las guardo en sus respectivas fundas, hanzo sacaba una flecha y la ponía en el arco para probar la cuerda después la guardo tomaron el comunicador para llamar winston apretaron el botón para llamarlo

Judy: ¿Chicos qué es eso? –pregunto

Genji: Es un comunicador intentamos llamar a alguien –este dijo pero solo apareció unas letras que decían ``NO SENAL`` - ¿hanzo tu puedes llamarlo? –dijo

Hanzo: No, me dice lo mismo –le contesto

Genji: Rayos bueno por ahora tenemos que encontrar un lugar para descansar –este dijo

Judy: Se pueden quedar con nosotros –dijo ella- genji tu te quedas con nick y tu hanzo con migo –esta dijo haciendo una sonrisa maligna luego se acerco al zorro- *diviértete con el miedoso* -le susurro mientras este se ponía nervioso

Nick: *Que mala eres judy* -le contesto

Genji: ¿Están seguros?

Hanzo: Seria demasiada molestia –dijo

Judy: Ñeeee vamos además nos podemos divertir nosotros –dijo feliz

Genji y hanzo: Ok vamos –dijeron con una sonrisa pero genji no se le podía ver por su mascara

 **Hasta aquí bueno acabo el episodio que les pareció bueno coméntenlo en el siguiente episodio habrá escenas 7w7 bueno adiossss**


	3. Chapter 3

**Muy buenas amigos estamos en esta historia para el especial de Halloween que consistirá de 4 episodios 2 de diversión y un poco de lemo…salseo entre los protagonistas 7u7 y los otros 2 pelea y mas pelea bueno empecemos**

CAPITULO HALLOWEEN PARTE 1: Feliz halloween

Estaban judy y nick caminando mientras hanzo y genji estaban saltando de techo en techo estaban en camino a casa de judy, cuando llegaron judy abrió la ventana se metió genji y luego hanzo aunque a este último se le cayó una flecha (una de las que se dividen) este rápidamente miro para ver si no se había activado pero no solo estaba en la cera cuando vio a 2 niños llevársela era una pequeña jirafa y un cachorro león, este solo suspiro

Genji: ¿recuperaste tu flecha? –pregunto

Hanzo: no –dijo algo molesto- se la llevaron unos niños

Judy: espero que no se lastimen –dijo preocupada

Hanzo: no sabrán como activarla –dijo despreocupado

Nick: eso espero bueno se hizo noche tengo que irme –este dijo para avanzar a la puerta

Judy: tienes razón *bostezo* hay que dormir –dijo abriendo la puerta- hasta mañana nick

Nick: hasta mañana zanahorias –dijo para darle un abrazo y luego irse con genji

Después de que se fueran solo quedaron hanzo y judy, de repente hanzo se empezó a reír esto dejo intrigada a la coneja y pregunto

Judy: ¿Por qué te ríes? –pregunto

Hanzo: perdón jajaja es que ese amigo tuyo nick esta enamorado de ti –le dijo aun con risa

Judy: ¡no es cierto! –dijo sonrojada y molesta

Hanzo: no se mucho del amor pero se cuando alguien está enamorado créeme me a pasado –dijo tratando de ayudarla

Judy: pero él es depredador y yo una presa –dijo algo triste

Hanzo: dime algo a él ¿le importa si eres presa? –pregunto mas cerio

Judy: no lo sé, ¿debería preguntarle? –dijo mirándolo a los ojos

Hanzo: mejo no pienses en eso mejor hay que dormir –dijo acariciándole las orejas algo que causo un cosquilleo

Judy: hanzo, ya anda a dormir –pero al mirar la cama pensó que demaciado pequeña para el- hmmmm

Hanzo: tranquila dormiré en el piso –este dijo recostándose en el

Judy: ¿seguro? –pregunto

Hanzo: si además tenemos que estar activos mañana, nick me dijo que es halloween y quiero ayudarlos –afirmo

Judy: gracias y… hasta mañana –esta dijo tapándose con su sabana ya que estaba en ropa interior y hanzo solo se había quitado la camisa dejando ver su torso marcado

Hanzo: hasta mañana judy –el dijo para después dormir

 **ALERTA ECENA SUKULENTA AL 100% 7U7**

Hanzo estaba durmiendo pero algo lo estaba despertando este solo abrió los ojos para solo escuchar sonidos extraños provenir de la cama de judy este se levanto apoyado en sus manos solo para encontrar a judy…..masturbándose este solo se sonrojo a más no poder solo la vio con su pata tocándose su vagina este solo se quedo mirando hasta que judy lo vio y dijo

Judy: ¡hanzo! ¿!cuanto llevas hay¡? –esta dijo a punto de explotar de vergüenza

Hanzo: lo suficiente para saber que tienes un problema –le dijo seriamente

Judy: lo se es que no puedo evitarlo estoy en celo –esta dijo más calmada

Hanzo: lo entiendo, necesitas a alguien para hacerlo –este dijo mirando el desastre que había dejado en su cama

Judy: lose…podrías em –pero fue interrumpida por hanzo

Hanzo: no lo haré contigo eres un animal –dijo algo enojado

Judy: pero también eres uno además ¿no lo hacías con animales en tu mundo? –pregunto

Hanzo: si técnicamente soy uno pero no lo hacíamos con otras especies ya que eso era castigado con la prisión –le respondió

Judy: pero no estás en tu mundo además no diré nada –dijo ansiosa

Hanzo: que no –dijo ya molesto

Judy: por favor hazlo por mi –dijo haciendo de perrito

Hanzo: *suspiro* me arrepentiré de esto –dijo quitándose lo que tenia de ropa

Después de eso hanzo se había subido a la cama donde estaba judy estos se acomodaron dejando a judy encima de hanzo dejando su pene en frente de la vagina de judy

Hanzo: ¿lista? –pregunto

Judy: si –dijo

Judy empezó a moverse de delante a atrás frotando el miembro de hanzo con su vagina liberando fluidos mientras hanzo gemía levemente al igual que judy

Hanzo: ahhh, ¿es raro que me guste? –dijo exitado

Judy: lo mismo te iba a preguntar –igual de exitada

Después de frotar unos segundos judy se paro sobre el miembro de hanzo que su punta tocaba su vagina a pesar de estar parada poco a poco fue agachándose introduciéndolo

Judy: ahgg es muy grande no creo que entre toda –dijo con una mueca de dolor

Hanzo: ¿Qué no entrara? Solo mira

Dijo para agarrar el trasero de judy y bajarla con todas sus fuerzas entrando en ella penetrándola hasta llegar al útero lo cual se marcaba en su abdomen, judy sentía mucho dolor y placer mientras un hilo de sangre salía de su vagina, de eso hanzo se puso encima de ella(misionero) para envestirla varias veces los fluidos estaban por doquier, judy solo sentía algo enorme penetrarla salvajemente sintiendo placer, hanzo sentía que estaba a punto de terminar entonces acelero sus embestidas penetrándola más rápido sintiendo el calor derretir su pene y la presión aplastando su miembro fue que estaba cerca metió su pene hasta el fondo con toda sus fuerzas terminando dentro de ella y haciendo un fuerte gemido de placer judy tenia la mirada perdida mientras de su vagina no dejaba salir semen, hanzo solo retiro su miembro dejando ver los adentros de judy, su vagina estaba roja y abierta de tanto sexo hanzo jadeaba mientras sudaba judy solo sentía como le pulsaba su vagina

Judy: eso fu-fue bastante bueno –dijo cansada

Hanzo: lista para la…-fue interrumpido por alguien

¿?: ju-judy –dijo un cierto zorro de color rojo en la puerta

Judy: ¡nick! ¿¡que estas haciendo aquí!? –esta dijo sin poder creerlo

¿?: oh no –dijo un cyborg con una katana entre sus manos

Hanzo: genji –dijo hanzo mientras judy se tapaba con las sabanas

Nick: pe-pero ¿Qué haces? –dijo con unas lagrimas en sus ojos

Judy: nick no es lo que piensas –dijo super alterada

Nick: ¡no cállate! Ahora se porque querías quedarte con él porque yo no soy suficiente para ti ¡verdad! –dijo muy enojado- y en cuanto a ti –señalo a hanzo

Hanzo: espera déjame –pero fue interrumpido por nick

Nick: no no dejare que expliques nada, ¡te recibí te considere mi amigo y haci es como me lo pagas¡ -dijo ya no enojado si no llorando de trstesa

Judy: nick por favor –esta dijo con lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas

Nick: no está bien si quieres estar con otro solo me iré –este dijo yéndose del lugar

Judy solo se encojio en sus sabanas pensando trste en lo que había echo hanzo solo se vistió y camino hacia genji pero este ultimo solo le dijo

Genji: ¿por qué hanzo? Ellos fueron amables pero solo les causaste dolor –dijo en tono triste

Hanzo: perdóname –dijo

Genji: no es a mí a quien le debes pedir perdón –dijo dándose la vuelta e irse para consolar a nick

Hanzo(mentalmente): ¿que he hecho? No solo perdi mi honor si no que gracias a mi ellos lo perdieron también –se dijo así mismo

 **Acaba uff que intenso no? Bueno si quieren saber que pasara en el siguiente tendrán que esperar comenten que les pareció ejem ejem quiero cojerme a judy ejem ejem**


	4. ALERTA ROJA!

HOLA! DESPUES DE 89 AÑOS! Xddd VENGO A AVISAR QUE ACTUALIZARE MIS HIDHISTOR PRONTO! EL PROBLEMA CON MI TARDANZA Y SOLO VENIR DICIENDO ESATAS COSAS? APRENDER A HAVER FANFICS Y APARTE PROBLEMAS LITERLAME DE TODO TIPO COMO ECONOMICO FAMILISR ESCOLAR Y BUENO...SOLO ESO ESPERO QUE NO HAYAN PERDIDO FE EN MI :"3 Y RSO ES TODO YA QUE MI TIEMPO ES LIMITADO Y HASTA DENTRO DE UNOS DIAS :D/


End file.
